


Quiet Visitor

by Merfilly



Series: New Prime [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the new Prime arrives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Visitor

Perhaps, given Prime's own way of being places unannounced (and would Roddy ever stop thinking of Optimus as _The Prime_ ), he should not have been so surprised to find himself with a visitor. His optics went quite wide to see her; her color pattern had changed, deepening in hue, and highlighted by a very dark blue now.

She met his gaze, her aching sadness so evident that he moved close and took her hands.

"I'll support you, in any way" he said.

"I know. You should be the one."

"It thought different," he countered.

"Maybe it was incorrect," she murmured.


End file.
